Jeopardy! Timeline (syndicated version)/Season 35
Season 35 (2018-2019) Jeopardy! Season 35 Logo.jpg Jeopardy_Season_35.jpg Season changes: * Alex Trebek had a full beard, only for a few weeks before he shaved it off on the September 20, 2018 episode. * The opening credits have changed to a blue diamond floor zooming out, which is a room full of 3D animations, such as the thinker, molecules, telescope, drama masks, and archive footage, including Alex Trebek's podium from 2006 to 2009, his trademark mustache from 1984 to 2001, and the day where Trebek shaved it off on the September 21, 2001 episode, and the Jeopardy! categories falling into place. The diamond zooms out to reveal a six-pointed star-shaped floor with a hexagonal border taking its place, again having various objects, this time a violin, a wagon wheel, a light bulb, and the categories, as well as Alex Trebek's current podium, and the Watson supercomputer from the IBM challenge. Then, another diamond shaped floor zooms out, this time with the Jeopardy! logo, and diamond outlines appear. Finally, the Jeopardy! logo then zooms forward, in which the "A" reveals the 2013-present set. To mark the show's 35th anniversary, the text "35th Anniversary" can be seen underneath the show's logo. * The contestant introductions and Final Jeopardy! winners changed again in this season. * The Final Jeopardy! ''commercial bumpers changed this season. * The Daily Double, ''Double Jeopardy!, and Final Jeopardy! graphics changed again in this season. This season: * On this episode, which aired on September 20, 2018, Alex Trebek reverted back to its clean-shaven look since he shaved it off on the September 21, 2001, episode. * On the episode aired January 15, 2019, one of the short-lived music cues used the first month of Season 25 plays at the conclusion of the game. * The Jeopardy! All-Star tournament kicks off on February 20, 2019, and wraps up on March 5, 2019, where six big-time Jeopardy! champions came back, and the team captains are: Buzzy Cohen, Ken Jennings, who first appeared on the June 2, 2004 episode, Brad Rutter, Julia Collins, Colby Burnett, and Austin Rogers. ** On the second episode of game one of the three matches before the finals, the dollar figures pop in on the Double Jeopardy! board coming out of the first commercial break and contestant interviews. ** Team team wins the tournament with $1 million, splitting the prize between Brad Rutter, Larissa Kelly, and David Madden. * Starting with the episode April 4, 2019, James Holzhauer (a sports gambler from Las Vegas, Nevada) has surpassed David Madden as the show's second-highest regular game money winner behind Ken Jennings, having won $942,738 in 13 games. His streak is still ongoing. ** On April 9, 2019, James sets a new one day record of $110,914 breaking the previous record of $77,000 set by Roger Craig on September 14, 2010. ** On April 17, 2019, he breaks his own record, winning $131,127. ** He currently holds the top six slots for one-day winning records. * Season 35 of Jeopardy! kicks off on September 10, 2018. * Season 35 of Jeopardy! wraps up on July 26, 2019. * Summer reruns kicks off on July 29, 2019. Category:Jeopardy! Category:Timeline